


Bad Wolf: The Boy Who Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Bad Wolf, Clairvoyance, First work in fandom, Gen, M/M, Parallel universe jumping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of the Doctors companions. How The Doctor travels through time and space, taking someone along with him on these adventure. It's a legend woven throughout time.  This is not that story, this is the story of how a boy in another universe is connected to The Doctor, how he gets pulled into the chaos and mayhem that the Doctor brings. </p><p>[I know it's a pretty crappy summary, but I'm giving this whole writing more than a one shot thing a go, please give this a chance.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolf: The Boy Who Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: 
> 
> Okay, so I've had this idea stuck in my head for quite sometime and am just now getting time to work on it. This story starts right after the episode 'The Wedding of River Song' after that things go all wibbley wobbley timey wimey and Clara isn't there and River is still alive. So please bear with me as I get my bearing, like I said this is my first Doctor Who fan fiction and my first attempt at writing a chapter fic. All mistakes will be mine, I have no beta. 
> 
> Oh and in this first chapter, it does go from first pov to third pov.

My name is Alexander Tyler, my mother's name is Rose and my father, well I never knew his name. I was told once that everyone just called him the Doctor.I'd thought it was a joke, but my Aunt River told me it was only a nickname, that my dad's name was just really hard to pronounce. I should've known when the dreams started, but that's all they were, were dreams. I should've started to ask questions when I started dreaming of the man in the blue box, but I didn't. I kept the dreams to myself, I was selfish. Who wouldn't be? Going on adventures with a mad man in a box in their dreams, it's something of legends. Well anyways, I'm turning twenty in a few days and the only person I can really celebrate it with, is my Aunt River.  This all probably doesn't make any sense. Let me start from the beginning shall I?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~                                                            *****************************                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

The day Rose Tyler married her Doctor was the most joyous day ever, the two had finally found a place to settle down in and were now expecting a baby boy.  After much debate, the happy couple had decided that the Doctor would take on the name John. Everything was quiet peaceful for sometime. No Torchwood, no Daleks, no cybermen, nothing, the Tylers were able to raise their baby boy in peace, they lived a white picket fence life, until Alexander turned twelve. That's when the Tyler boy started to draw pictures of a blue police box and a man in a bow tie. He never talked about the pictures or about how he knew of the police box and his parents never asked. They left him to his drawing and his silence. The only problem was that, Alexander was a rather awkward boy, never making friends, always getting into fights. Telling people that aliens were real and that his parents fought them. It caused the Tylers a lot of trouble. Eventually they moved, leaving England in hopes that it would help their son with whatever it was that was troubling him. 

Two years after moving away from England, the Tyler's went missing, leaving Alexander without parents. The day of his parents 'funeral' a woman showed up, calling herself River Song. She told Alexander that she was his aunt on his father's side. It took Alexander a while before he adjusted to the change in his life. He still refused to talk about the blue box and how he knew about it. But if anyone had asked, he'd tell them it was because every night, he would dream about a mad man in a box. About how that mad man would take him away on adventures and they would risk their lives saving the world. But Alex knew that it was nothing but dreams. He didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, he learned that aliens weren't real. So he took to being a regular teen and soon a regular adult. It was what his parent would've wanted, he had kept telling himself that every time he thought of that blue box that haunted his dreams. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ************************************ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *******************************

 Alex, now Xander was turning twenty and his aunt could be heard fussing around in their tiny kitchen, in their New York apartment. Xander rolled onto his side and stared at his wall for several minutes. It was littered in drawings from dreams he had had in the past. Some were exactly the same, but others were so off the wall crazy that it made him laugh at the obsertity of the dream. When he heard his aunt call for him, Xander pushed his covers off him and pulled himself out of bed. He ran a hand through his messy brown hair before grabbing a shirt to throw on. His aunt had made sure he never came down undressed. Yes she was a bit...eccentric, but she had manners, manners that she imprinted on him. Xander slowly made his way down to the kitchen smiling at the smell of pancakes and sausage. As he slid into the only seat at the kitchen table he smiled brightly as River slid a cup of coffee in front of him. 

'So how does it feel to be twenty sweetie?' She bent over him, sliding the plate of food into place as she ruffled his hair. River had become like a mother to him after his parents had gone missing and Xander couldn't be any more at home. He gave a sort of hum as he took a sip of his coffee before turning to look at his aunt. 

'Doesn't feel much different. I still feel like a bum, a hobo, a useless nephew who can't for the life of him figure out what he wants to do when he grows up.' He made a sort of face before turning back to his food making a grab for the syrup.

'Don't worry love I hear your mum was the same way. Didn't take her A levels I believe. Kind of like AP exams. You passed yours so you could go to college or you could be an artist. You seem to love to draw.' River hummed a little in thought before turning to hand Xander a sketch book and a new set of pencils with a bow on them. 'I think you'd be a great artist.' She smiled a little as she started to clean up. 

Once the kitchen was cleaned, Xander watched as his aunt left to do well, whatever his aunt did. He shrugged a little as he stared at the sketch book and pencils. He cleaned his mess up before grabbing the sketch book and pencils and heading to his room. He got dressed before picking up his new sketchbook and making his way out of the apartment and towards the subway. He was half way down the stairs to the tunnel when he stopped the sounds of someone screaming stopping him and several other pedestrians. Xander turned to look in the direction of the scream. He watched as several people ran towards the commotion, others running away. Xander turned and started back up the stairs, his eyes darting every which way, trying to find the source of the scream. As he turned, Xander saw smoke rising from a nearby building. Insticnt told him to run, but his head told him to go towards it. Without much notice, his feet started carrying him towards the commotion, his eyes continually looking for something, anything that was related to the impossible. As he stopped infront of the smoking building he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

It was just a fire, a simple fire. As he turned to leave, Xander stopped, there was a sound, one that wasn't supposed to be there. He turned ever so slowly to look up at the building in front of him. At the very top, if he squinted ever so slightly he could see what looked like a creature from his dream. Xander's mouth fell open and he was about to make a step towards the building when a hand grabbed his shoulder stopping him.  'I wouldn't do that if I were you kid.'  

Xander turned to look at the person who was talking to him and frowned a little. Why was some guy dressed in army coutoure talking to him? He looked like he belonged in the London Blitz. "And why the hell not?" 

The man raised an eyebrow before letting Xander go. "Well unless you want to die a painful death, then you shouldn't go up there." 

Xander looked back up at the building before looking at the guy once more. He turned and walked away, looking back every once in a while. The guy was standing there, looking at a wrist band or watch, something, as if waiting for someone. Just as Xander was about to head back towards the subway, he heard it. He heard the noise of the blue box. The noise that haunted his dreams. He stopped and turned, eyes wide. He had to be dreaming again, he just had to. This whole thing was absurd and impossible. Aliens weren't real and that blue box didn't exist. They just didn't. But there it was, in broad daylight, like a beacon in the dark and the man in army wear was approaching it like he knew it so well. Gulping a little Xander made his way to the box, not sure if he was still asleep or not.  With the chaos that was going on around him, Xander was happy to go unnoticed, in fact he was slightly amazed his aunt wasn't calling him trying to figure out where he was. This thought stopped him in his tracks. Quickly he pulled out his phone to check it, making sure she wasn't, infact trying to get in touch with him.  He let out a sigh of relief, when it showed that he had no missed calls or messages. Once his phone was away, Xander continued on his journey to the blue police box. He stopped right outside of it and frowned. It was just like his dreams. Wooden and blue, nothing special about it. But when he tried to open the door, it was locked. Just as he was about to give up, the door opened. Just inside was a man in a bow tie along with, Xander blinked several times trying to comprehend what he was seeing. "Aunt River?"  

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> okay so there you have it...my first chapter of hopefully a good story. Umm..something to remember. Xander may or may not be clairvoyant. 
> 
> Please do tell me what you think, criticisms is welcomed. suggestions as well!


End file.
